


Some legends are told(some turn to dust or to gold)

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not A Fix-It, Pregnancy, Sith Obi-Wan, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: But you will remember me for centuriesOr:Anakin is married to Padme but sleeps with Obi-Wan, who takes the revelation of their marriage and Padme's pregnancy badly.Or:Not a Mustafar fix-it - more like an even bigger screw-up.Now a series of one-shots!Chapter 3 update: Obi-Wan meets Luke and Leia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anesor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/gifts).



> Written for [April Prompts](https://writerswrite.co.za/writing-prompts-for-april-2017/) \- Song lyrics - Centuries by Fall Out Boy
> 
> This mad little product of my twisted mind is for you, anesor!

There was nothing Obi-Wan Kenobi hated more than legends both Jedi Order and Galactic Republic wove about her and her apprentice. The Sith Killer, the Chosen One, Hero with No Fear, Negotiator - those were all legends and names they had given them, trying to immortalize them as if they were afraid they would disappear through the passage of time. Anakin often revelled in the attention he gained from Senators and media for his deeds, but even he admitted on occasion they had gone too far with praising them.

‘They made us look like we are this invincible, inseparable team’, he told her after the disastrous mission to Mortis in private, snorting as he said that. ‘They have no idea who we are and what we are like.’

That sentence held particular significance now, as Obi-Wan watched her entire world collapse and burn in Padme Amidala’s eyes and noticeable baby bump she sported as she came to greet her. She knew her former Padawan held deep affection for the Senator, a leftover from childhood crush he had when he met her as Queen Amidala, but to marry her and father a child? The feeling of inadequacy and shame hit her again with viciousness she could only recall feeling after the first time she fell into bed with Anakin on one of the lengthy Outer Rim campaigns, when she still tried to deny her own feelings for blonde man and spurn his advances.

‘Anakin is the father.’ That was not a question, yet Padme answered it nevertheless, driving the nail further in her scarred and fractured heart.

‘Yes.’

The following conversation was done on autopilot, without any conscious effort from Obi-Wan: the accusations, the denial, the implied threat to Senator, the plea for help. In Padme’s defense, she stalwartly defended her husband, even accusing Obi-Wan of not being there for him, not being a good enough of a friend: it hurt more then it would usually, knowing she’d been an unaware accomplice in one of the worst crimes a man can inflict on woman - adultery. As she turned around and pretended to go away - she knew Padme was aware of Vader’s, no Anakin’s, current location, and she was adamant she would go and find him  _ and kriffing yell at him for being such an idiot, damn him _ \- Padme called out behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

‘You love him, too.’ There was resignation and knowledge in Senator’s voice. ‘He always talked about you like you were the brightest star in the galaxy, you know.’

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say about that other than, ‘You were always the first one in his heart, Senator. Cherish it.’ There was truly nothing else she could say without completely falling apart as she felt the small light in her belly glow with Force presence.

 

* * *

 

 

The last sight of Anakin Obi-Wan had seen was in the Temple - ruined, charred, screaming Void in the Force, filled with bodies of Knights and Masters and Initiates and  _ younglings _ \- on the shaky recording, pledging his allegiance to Chancellor Palpatine - Darth Sidious. What that tiny glimpse could not offer, however, was the insight into her former Padawan’s mind and sight of his face - he was constantly turned away from the security cameras - so the conversation he had with his wife took her by surprise. Between Padme pleading and fruitlessly warning him of his Fall and her inability to follow him, and him offering her the galaxy, Jedi Master did not expect her name to be thrown in.

‘What about Obi-Wan? She loves you too!’ Padme shouted at Anakin, crying if Obi-Wan read the slight stutter in Senator’s voice correctly.

‘Do not talk about her’, was Anakin’s unfeeling reply. Obi-Wan felt her heart crack even further under the pressure of Anakin’s casually cruel words. ’She may have not been complicit in Jedi’s betrayal, but her allegiance is to the Republic. She could never stand for the Empire.’

The pain Obi-Wan felt was apparently echoed in Padme. ‘Ani, what are you talking about? The tyranny will not solve anything!’

‘That’s not true!’ The passion Obi-Wan so often admired and more than once scolded her wayward student on showed clearly in Anakin’s voice. ‘You’ll see! Just come with me, Padme, and you’ll see. Everything will be perfect for us and our child.’

‘No, Ani’, the pain was now overwhelming Nabooian Senator’s voice. ‘I can’t.’

Afraid of Anakin’s reaction, Obi-Wan slipped from the cargo hold and onto the gangplank to witness the horrifying scene of Anakin lifting his arm and Padme suddenly starting to choke.

‘Anakin!’ Obi-Wan shouted, not caring for subtlety as she rushed over to brunette woman. With a wave of her hand she dispelled the Force choke and caught her friend as she nearly collapsed face first, laying her carefully down on her back on the metal landing platform and checking over her belly to reassure herself Anakin and Padme’s child was still alive. The pulse of light from the child soothed her and made her smile involuntarily and cover her stomach with her hand as she felt her own ball of light react by sending out its own pulse.

‘Master.’ Anakin’s voice was seething with anger, but Jedi Master refused to lift her eyes to meet her once-brother and lover’s gaze. ‘You turned her against me.’

‘You did that just fine on your own, Anakin’, Obi-Wan snapped, her nerves already frayed. ‘Killing younglings in the Temple? What have they done against  _ your Empire _ ?’ She drenched the last two words in as much sarcasm as she possibly could. 

Cold, metallic hand startled her as it grabbed the collar of her uniform and forced her to stand up and look into Anakin’s hate-filled yellow eyes.

‘They were part of Jedi conspiracy’, he hissed as his flesh and blood hand caught Obi-Wan’s chin, effectively trapping her in place and not allowing her to look away. ‘They had to die.’

‘Then I should be dead as well’, Obi-Wan whispered. ‘I am a Jedi, Anakin.’

Something softened in his glare, and veins of blue shot through solid yellow of his irises. ‘You didn’t know’, Anakin insisted, the restraining hand on the nape of her nape turning into a possessive one on the small of her back as he leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. ‘How could you? You were chasing Grievous halfway across the galaxy when this mess happened.’ The hand on her chin slid to back of her head. 

Obi-Wan gulped. ‘Anakin...’ she whispered. ‘Padme is your wife.’

‘So?’ He let his head fall on her shoulder, where he promptly started to nuzzle the spot where neck met the rest of Obi-Wan’s body. ‘She will understand. She knows how much I love you.’

Bile rose in Obi-Wan’s mouth as she gently pushed Anakin away, ignoring the tingles of ecstasy that had shot through her when he nuzzled her neck.

‘No’, she said, aware how shaky she sounded. ‘Anakin, please… don’t make me choose.’ Anakin - no, this wasn’t Anakin, this was Vader - sensed the weakness and pounced on it. ‘Choose what, Master?’ He again stepped into her personal bubble, trying to overwhelm her senses with his proximity. ‘What are you not telling me?’

Obi-wan shook her head mutely and sidestepped him, trying to get to Padme again, but he blocked her path.

‘Tell me, Master.’ His voice dropped into the hypnotic register he knew she had no defenses against, and Obi-Wan cursed mentally as she battled her own feelings, trying to gain some objectivity. In her struggle, she failed to notice Anakin’s durasteel hand move towards her head until he grabbed the back of her neck and pinched a nerve there, rendering her thoughts empty and vision black.

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan awoke to the feeling of shimmersilk under and around her. Blearily opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings and found her vision bombarded with gold: golden covers, golden drapes, white ceiling painted with golden swirls, golden pillows. She secretly loved the color, but knew she would never be able to wear it as a Jedi. That thought set her mind into overdrive: where was she? What happened on Mustafar? Why was there a hole in her memories?

‘Good morning, Master’, came Anakin’s cheery voice as its owner sauntered in the room and sat himself at the edge of her bed.

‘Anakin’, she greeted him guardedly. ‘Where am I?’

‘Oh, this place?’ He nonchalantly gestured in vague direction of drapes. ‘We’re on Stewjon.’  _ My homeplanet. _ Obi-Wan tensed as the fact registered in her mind.

‘Why Stewjon?’ she asked, deceptively clueless. ‘It’s not terribly close to Coruscant.’  _ Or Mustafar, or Naboo _ went unsaid in her comment. Anakin heard it loud and clear, judging by the soft chuckle he let out.

‘You don’t want to be anywhere near Coruscant right now, Obi-Wan’, he said warmly, his arm sliding over the covers up to Obi-Wan’s. ‘Naboo would’ve been too obvious of a choice, and I wouldn’t want to subject you to sand on Tatooine’, he laughed at his own joke. ‘Besides, I thought you’d appreciate your birth house.’

‘Birth house?’ Obi-Wan frowned, dread pooling into her gut. She reflexively sought out her little ball of light and found it safe and unharmed.

‘You didn’t know? That would explain why you never told me’, Anakin muttered, then continued louder. ‘This is the property of House Kenobi on Stewjon. But if you want to be particular, this is the room for the Lady of the House’, here he shot her a smile, ‘and you are currently the last of the line. It belongs to you.’

Obi-Wan suddenly felt dizzy and reclined back on the pillows.

‘Padme? Your child?’ she asked weakly, grasping for a distraction from the news. A shadow flitted over Anakin’s face.

‘Padme… I tried to save her’, he muttered, wringing his durasteel and flesh hand. ‘But she simply… slipped away after giving birth to our children.’

‘Children?’ Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

‘Yes, Luke and Leia’, Anakin smiled with a far-away glint. ‘They need a mother, Master’, here he looked at her, earnest blue eyes with nary a hint of Sith yellow. ‘Please?’

The fractures in Obi-Wan’s heart deepened, threatening to make her heart shatter.

‘I-I  _ can’t _ , Anakin’, Jedi whispered, her strength pushed to the very limit. ‘ _ I’m not  _ their  _ mother. _ ’

Anakin frowned at her choice of words.

‘ _ Their  _ mother?’

In lieu of answer, Obi-Wan grabbed her former Padawan’s arm and guided it over her belly, letting him feel the presence of a small ball of light growing inside her. Anakin’s jaw slackened, then shifted into wide smile that stretched from ear to ear.

‘ _ Another? _ ’ he asked, breathless. ‘Master…  _ Obi-Wan _ ...’

‘Don’t’, Obi-Wan cut him off. ‘I can’t. It’s too much, Anakin!’ The Darkness creeped and coiled around her heart, cracked as it was; if it shattered, Obi-Wan knew with cold clarity of a Jedi deeply connected with Unifying Force, she would be lost to Darkness.

‘But Obi-Wan’, Anakin insisted, gripping her hand. ‘Don’t you see? Now we can start again: no Code, no Council to worry about. Just you, me, our child, Luke and Leia. Our  _ family. _ ’

That word broke her, and she released all of her pent-up energy and sorrow, crying to heavens in her mind:  _ I’m sorry Master! I failed! _

_ Welcome back, Darth Iudicia _ , she heard the Darkness whisper as she faded in the back of her mind, letting an entirely different person she struggled to keep locked away since Naboo take control of their body and smile at Anakin, whose eyes turned yellow.  _ Welcome back, Lady with the Eyes of Gold. _


	2. And just one mistake(is all it will take)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory, dating all the way back to Naboo Invasion, where Obi-Wan's both more observant than her Master and more oblivious in the same time - which will be her undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buoyed and hyped by the release of The Last Jedi teaser trailer, this chapter is dedicated to missmarthanightingale, who spotted the _Welcome back, Darth Iudicia_ word play in the previous chapter - kudos to you, sweetheart, you made my muse sing!

The moment Obi-Wan heard what their new mission was, alarm bells started ringing in her mind. Supreme Chancellor asking the Jedi to act as  _ his _ negotiators, without the knowledge of the Senate, to resolve the situation which was, quite frankly, strange as all Sith hells? She did not need to dip into the web of the Unifying Force or receive a vision to know that this was  _ not _ going to end well. However, she could not predict it would also start that way: dioxis, crashing on Naboo, meeting with Jar Jar, infiltrating Theed Palace and running the blockade on a  _ bloody Nubian skiff, those things are for luxury cruises, it’s a miracle it has shields of any type! _

All in all, pretty terrible day for a typical Jedi Padawan, but somewhat of a norm for Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, apprentice to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. With the way the mission had started and knowing her Master the way she did, she knew the mess will simply grow exponentially, and that she would probably have to step in at one point to save his Master from the clutches of a mad scientist. It wouldn’t be the first time. However, what she didn’t calculate in was the emergence of the Sith - for it couldn’t be an ordinary Darksider, she had crossed paths with Xanatos and there was no mistaking that presence for anything in the galaxy - and the existence of Anakin  _ kriffing _ Skywalker.

Alright, she had to admit the boy was slightly cute, with his wide blue eyes and blond hair that she heavily suspected was the product of the exposure to twin suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II - Etra and Tyun, as the youngling called them when he was talking with handmaiden Padmé, who Obi-Wan knew to be the actual Queen Amidala. A smile ghosted around her face: not even her Master had noticed the game of switcharoo handmaidens and Queen played with everyone, or if he did, he did a spectacularly good job of ignoring it. That option was not likely though, Obi-Wan thought: her Master wouldn’t have let Padmé join him on the trip to Mos Espa in search for hyperdrive had he known she was the Queen. Most likely, he figured that Queen  _ was _ one of handmaidens, but couldn’t be certain which one of them. 

Deciding she had had enough of playing ignorant Jedi Padawan, she joined R2-D2, Padmé and Anakin in huddling around one of the tables in the refectory.

‘Hello’, she spoke, trying to be as non-threatening and non-intrusive as possible. She obviously succeeded, as Anakin turned to her with a wide smile on his face and Padmé nodded to her with a small smile.

‘Hello, Padawan Kenobi’, Padmé greeted her, scooting so she could sit down properly.

‘Obi-Wan, please’, Jedi bowed her head. ‘There is no need for formality here.’

‘Obi-Wan!’ Anakin’s Force presence, until that moment relatively calm, erupted like a supernova as he started bouncing in his seat excitedly. ‘Can I see your lightsaber?  _ Pleasepleaseplease- _ ’

Obi-Wan cut him off with a short laugh, laying her hand on his shoulder over the table. ‘Calm down, Anakin!’ she scolded him, feeling weirdly like a mother or a sister. ‘Lightsaber is not a toy - I can’t give it to you if you’re bouncing around like a demented lothcat!’

Anakin instantly settled down, in Force still very much anxious but capable of calming his body. Obi-Wan unclipped the hilt of her lightsaber and gingerly placed it in Anakin’s too-small hands.

‘Here’s the ignition button’, she guided boy’s hand over it as she talked, ‘the power regulator, the opening for the plasma beam - do not touch it, lightsaber can slice through flesh! You can ignite it once, just not before you turn it away from us.’ Finished with her mini-lesson, she felt an unfamiliar surge of pride as Anakin carefully listened to her and did exactly as she told him.

‘You’re a good teacher’, Padmé murmured as blonde boy inspected the beam, turning it every which way.

‘Thank you, your Highness’, Obi-Wan murmured in an answer and had the pleasure of seeing young royal’s face slacken in surprise.

‘How?’ Nabooian girl wanted to know.

‘In the hangar, I saw the Queen defer to your word. At first I thought it a coincidence, maybe you were given that honor because you were Queen’s senior, but when it repeated with Captain Panaka, I knew it to be false’, Obi-Wan explained. ‘Don’t worry, I don’t think my Master caught onto the fact  _ you _ are the Queen, but he is certainly suspicious. Watch your step around him if you want to keep this on down-low.’

Padmé nodded fiercely as Anakin powered down Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and returned it to her with an exclamation of  _ Wizard! _ At that moment, Obi-Wan knew she could not treat the boy as just one of her Master’s many strays - the attachment she unconsciously formed to him was irreversible.

_ Let’s just hope it won’t end like the last one. _

 

* * *

 

 

The following events which led to the confrontation with the Zabrak Sith -  _ Darth Maul _ \- were a little hazy in Obi-Wan’s mind. It was like the shock she felt as she witnessed Zabrak -  _ Maul _ , her mind whispers to her, but she ignores it, refusing to give that monster a name by which she would remember him, the name he spat into her face as he killed Qui-Gon and challenged her to a duel, so sure he would defeat the Padawan with same ease he did the Master - thrust his red saberstaff through her Master’s heart dulled her recollection of the previous happenings. One thing, however, did stand out: her Master trying to rush her through her Trials so he could take on Anakin as his Padawan, Anakin’s slack-jawed face when the Council declared him not to be trained and her own warring feelings as she processed it all. She remembered confusion, betrayal, pride, love and so many other emotions she could not make head nor tail of. 

That cocktail of emotions, she suspected, were alse the reason why she couldn’t recall several minutes after she saw Qui-Gon being speared through, why she could only recall Maul, bisected, laughing and falling down the shaft before she ran off to kneel next to her Master, still not quite believing he was going to die in her lap. It would also explain a flash of shock and devastating sadness she glimpsed in Qui-Gon’s eyes before he gave her his last message, tying her fate to that of Anakin Skywalker’s, giving her one last command:  _ Train the Chosen One. Make me proud, Obi-Wan. _

As she stood, watching her former Master’s pyre burn and gripping her new Padawan’s shoulder in a gesture that was both a comfort for him and steadying ground for her, she couldn’t help but think:  _ What had happened to me? _

 

* * *

 

 

_ The dark entity standing behind Obi-Wan, invisible to everyone, laughed, listening to the turmoil in the pathetic Jedi’s head. The girl was a Kenobi, Storm-Wielder of Stewjon, Lady with the Eyes of Gold: if it hadn’t been for her foolish parents, who were so afraid of her gifts they gave her up to the Jedi the moment she started manipulating Force at the age of barely a standard year, she would’ve explored the Darkness she was born into and fulfilled her destiny so much earlier. Alas, she would now have to wait the appropriate moment to whisper to Obi-Wan again, to guide her to her place in the latticework of Force stretching throughout time and space: only then would the girl allow her to take over again and clear the path for the Judgement to come. _

_ The dark entity eyed the boy at girl’s side with a deadly smirk: she knew what Darth Sidious had in store for him in the future, and while she did not agree with everything the Sith Master planned to do - in fact, she planned to throw a Kenobi-sized hydrospanner in his plans the moment she could - she had to admire the audacity and the sheer scope of the mess he was about to place the galaxy into, and all of that right under Jedi Order’s very nose! Not to mention girl’s attachment to boy would come in handy - indeed, he could be the key which will set her free. _

**_The Fall of Child of Force, the Rise of Lady Kenobi_ ** _ \- oh, what a glorious day it would be, Darth Iudicia marveled as she faded into the darkest recesses of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s mind. There was no stopping the Judgement; and with Justice and Vengeance at her side, the Force would finally return to Balance beyond Dark and Light - beyond Life and Death.  _


	3. The kids are all wrong(the story's all off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Heavy metal broke my heart_
> 
>  
> 
> Iudicia get a little restless and goes to explore: in exploration she stumbles across twins and realises some important things in her life.
> 
> Or:  
> The unnamed Kenobi baby is not unnamed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, peeps, you've been bugging me about this chapter - Obi-Wan/Iudicia meeting Luke and Leia - so I sat down and wrote this. (Although, weather outside is pretty helpful - it's cold, raining, and I have a cold, so I'm forbidden from going out.)
> 
> I know some of the stuff can be confusing, but as I pointed out in the summary, this is a series of one-shots, you'll have all the answers soon enough!
> 
> Dedication for this chapter goes to anesor, holmes_watson96 and lovingyou13, whose reviews got my fingers into fifth gear and this chapter out!

Lying down and not doing anything had been Obi-Wan Kenobi’s anathema even before the war, even before that terrible mission to Naboo where she lost her Master - in fact, in her profile as a crecheling there was often an adjective ‘restless’ to be found - and that trait carried over to Darth Iudicia. Even as she pushed the Jedi Master to the fringes of her mind, Sith Lady could feel her Kenobi blood yearn for adrenaline, for a mission, for duty and responsibilities she was once given by the Jedi Order. Of course, ways of Light and serenity did not tempt her in the slightest nowadays, but the pleasurable exhaustion after a mission was something she found sorely missing in her new life. Lord Vader was more often than not away, running errands for his new Master like a pet nexu on a leash, and even with the surplus of reading material he left ‘accidentally’ lying around for her to find she was finding herself more and more often bored to tears. Without her lightsaber, which she was sure Vader carried around with him, wisely not allowing her access to it, and only the fragmented knowledge of the Sith meditation techniques Obi-Wan once briefly studied before the war, Iudicia could only explore her and Obi-Wan’s former family house. 

She called that place a house, for home it certainly wasn’t: done in luxury and opulence both Iudicia and Obi-Wan despised, Kenobi family manor was supposed to reflect the near-royalty status the family enjoyed on their homeplanet. It was not a status earned by their silver tongues, Iudicia knew, even though it was an often-utilised gift; rather, it was their Force-related gifts that earned them the nickname of Ken’Obi,  _ Storm Wielder _ , which transformed in the subsequent centuries into Kenobi, their family name. Obi-Wan rarely researched her former family, but even she could not ignore the calling of blood: for Iudicia, it was literally impossible, since her wraith-like nature before she took over Obi-Wan’s body was the result of old family ghosts finding her and teaching her the secrets of the line.

That morning, Iudicia woke up to a lullaby she and Obi-Wan vaguely remembered their once-mother singing to them when they were babies. Intrigued, the golden-eyed woman slipped out of her bed and, using the Force to silence her already quiet steps, slinked out of the master bedroom to follow the sound of music. The lullaby led her to the previously unexplored wing of the house which might have once housed guests: now it was mostly dusty, filled with clutter and broken furniture, and Iudicia had dismissed it as unimportant. What was interesting, though, was the only clear corridor deep inside the wing, nearly at the southernmost point of the manor. It was cleaned to medbay standards of clean, but there wasn’t any of the usual smell of antiseptic and chemicals lying around: rather, Sith Lady could smell Nabooian moon blossoms, Alderaani jasmine and Stewjonian lilacs, all symbols of freedom and prosperity. Raising her eyebrows, Iudicia tiptoed to the only door in the corridor and cautiously peeked in, then promptly lost her breath. 

The room behind the door was a nursery, without a doubt, and with its bright color scheme, soft music played in the background, starfighter models and princess dolls strewn around the room and twin bassinets standing next to the porch windows, it wasn’t hard to figure out who were the occupants. The music she followed earlier came from a nanny droid, who was currently rocking a swaddle of pink cloth in one arm and waving a rattle slightly above the bundle of blue cloth, out of which a tiny baby hand waved, trying to capture it.  _ Luke and Leia _ , Iudicia vaguely recalled, instinctively placing her hand over the tiny baby bump she was starting to feel and her own child.  _ Light and child of heaven,  _ Obi-Wan whispered, longing and anticipation in her voice.  _ Anakin and Padmé’s children. _

_ Really? _ Iudicia wasn’t surprised by the names late Senator gave to the children of Chosen One, but Obi-Wan’s knowledge of the meanings was a bit of a shock.

_ You’re not the only one who can communicate with dead _ , was Jedi’s tart answer.  _ Padmé and I had quite illuminating chat recently. _

Iudicia chuckled and stepped into the room, drawing attention to herself.  _ Too bad the dead will be your only company for a while. _ The droid nanny took a second to process her before shifting, her charges transferred behind her in a moment.

‘Identify yourself’, the droid spoke in a surprisingly humane voice, likely a product of Vader’s tinkering with vocoder, Iudicia reflected.

‘I am Lady of the House’, she refused to identify herself as Obi-Wan, and she had a nagging suspicion Vader had programmed droid to register Darth Iudicia as a threat, ‘and I would like to see my young guests.’

The nanny droid stopped for a few seconds. ‘You may see, but you may not take them outside’, it finally relented. Iudicia smiled widely.

‘But of course’, she spoke soothingly, walking over to blue bundle - Luke. ‘May I take Luke?’

Droid let her take the rattle without protests, and she picked up the baby boy and started slowly rocking him, shaking a rattler in beat of the song she - or was it Obi-Wan? It didn’t matter - heard once, and it struck her as a perfect lullaby song. She didn’t know the lyrics, but they weren’t important: she had little Luke falling asleep within minutes, all the while admiring the fact he seemed to be his father’s carbon copy, with feathery-soft blonde wisps clinging to his head and big blue eyes she only glimpsed before he started to fall asleep. Probing with her Force senses, she was nearly left blinded by Luke’s powerful light; she actually blinked before laughing softly.

_ You are certainly full of surprises, my little Etra. _ She shot a quick tendril over to sleeping Leia, only to find her presence dim at first, but white-hot and burning under her natural shields at the second glance.  _ And your sister Tyun, as well. _ Thinking about that, she cradled her belly even more tenderly.  _ And your half-sibling will be, too. _

She hadn’t thought about names for her baby, not even about its’ gender. Now, however, faced with Vader’s -  _ Anakin’s _ , Obi-Wan gently corrected from the back of her mind, and for some inexplicable reason Iudicia was not as annoyed as one would expect her to be after being corrected by a Lightsider - children, she suddenly wished for her child to grow faster, to settle in her arms naturally like Luke did, to bear her family name, to be  _ hers _ in every way possible.

_ And the father? _ Darkness whispered in her ear, coiling just out of range of babies’ awareness as if not to disturb their light.

_ Unimportant _ , Iudicia decided, settling Luke into his bassinet and exiting, purpose in her steps.  _ He has his own children now. He will not have mine, too. _

_ My little Syayna. My little Perseus. _

From the back of her mind, Obi-Wan nods in approval to the names she chose, and Iudicia can’t help but feel satisfied. She may never like the Lightsider she shares her mind with, but they need each other, and if Jedi can be reasoned with, she may just let her out on occasion to meet their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of the names:  
> Luke - Latin - light  
> Leia - Hawaiian - child of heavens  
> Syayna - Slavic - literally meaning _shining_ or _bright one_  
>  Perseus - Greek - destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, comment if you have any special wishes what you want to see in this fic!


End file.
